Birthday Presents And Such
by Fictionous01
Summary: Semi-AU; No Tenjin. Yuka is dating Kizami and stresses over what to get him for his upcoming birthday. In an attempt to motivate her, he offers to do whatever she'd want for an entire day if she'd get him a present he'd love. Well, that was easier said than done. Kizami x Yuka, mentioned Satoshi x Naomi.


Yuka groaned quite loudly as she rested her chin on the wooden desk, earning the attention of her best friend, Satsuki Mizuhara.

"Mm? What's wrong, Yukachi?" The brunette asked as she obnoxiously munched on her beloved potato chips. It was a wonder how she still seemed so slim when she ate those chips _every single day._ It annoyed her classmates and teacher to no end, but they eventually grew to ignore it.

Yuka sighed. "Nothing. It's just…"

"Just what? Is it a boy you're thinking about? Is he cute?" Satsuki nudged her friend with her elbow.

She nodded glumly. "Yeah…he's so difficult though." She tilted her head so that her cheek was pressed against the hard surface.

"Wait, what–?! Really?! Who is he?! Which class is he in?" Satsuki pulled up a chair in front of her and sat down. She propped her elbows up on the desk and held her cheeks in her hands as her eyes sparkled with excitement and glee.

Yuka shook her head and sat up properly in her chair. "You don't know him. He's a second-year at Byakudan Senior High School and he's also…" She blushed and lowered her voice," my boyfriend."

Satsuki jumped out of her chair. "YOUR WHAT?!" She blurted out. The other students glanced at her for one moment before looking away and going back to whatever they were doing prior to her little scene – they were already used to this. She laughed nervously and sat back down in her chair.

"Satsuki, keep it down!" Yuka hissed at her, an evident blush of embarrassment on her face.

"Sorry, sorry~. Anyway, go on!" Satsuki hummed delightfully, ready to hear her best friend's juicy little details.

Yuka stared at her cautiously before continuing. "A-Anyway, he's my boyfriend and his name is Kizami Yuuya. His birthday is coming up and I still don't know what to get him!" She crossed her arms. "I even tried asking him, but he doesn't like anything. He just simply said 'Get me whatever you want, or don't get me anything at all.' He's so difficult!" She huffed and pouted.

"Well, you can always give him your body~!" Satsuki wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"S-Satsuki!" Yuka blushed immensely as she playfully hit her friend on the shoulder.

Satsuki laughed and waved it off. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding! But if you _are_ desperate…" She grinned perversely.

Yuka moaned. "Satsuki, you're not helping!"

"Sorry, but I'd have to personally meet him before I can help! I don't know anything about him," Satsuki smiled apologetically before moving back to her own desk, as the teacher had come in to start class.

Yuka sighed again and tuned out her teacher's voice. _What should I get him for his birthday?_ She thought as she tapped her pencil against the desk.

She couldn't concentrate in any of her classes that day – she was simply too lost in her thoughts. When Satsuki or any of her friends would try to talk to her, she zoned out on them. They nudged at her a little to get her attention, but she ignored it. She was even called on by her teacher a few times, and she hadn't known.

"Yuka, what would the answer to this problem be?" Her teacher had said and pointed to the chalkboard.

She didn't hear.

"Yuka?"

Some snickers spread across the classroom.

"Pssst, Yuka. Yuka! She's calling on you!" The person behind her poked her harshly with the end of his pencil.

Yuka jumped right out of her chair. "I GIVE UP!" She exclaimed suddenly. Then, she realized what she had just done and blushed, sitting back down in her seat. "S-Sorry…" She mumbled as her classmates laughed.

Her teacher stared at her weirdly. "Well, okay then…" She had called on another student, who was able to answer correctly.

Over all, it had been a pretty long day at school for her, which is why she was so relieved when the bell rang. She walked casually with Satsuki out of the large school building, silently listening to her babble on about the new flavor of her potato chips.

"You've _got_ to try it out, Yukachi! It tastes so good! It has this kind of tangy taste, but it's also a little sweet! This one definitely tastes better than the last one they made!" Satsuki exclaimed, making random hand gestures as she talked on and on.

Yuka nodded mindlessly, still thinking about what to get for Kizami's upcoming birthday. Satsuki sighed and grabbed both of her friend's shoulders and shook her vigorously.

"Wake up, Yukachi! You've been like this all day! Are you _still_ thinking about this morning's topic?"

Yuka bit her lip and nodded. "Yeah…I mean–"She stopped, looking past Satsuki to somewhere at the school gate.

"What is it?" Satsuki frowned.

A wide smile graced Yuka's face as she shrugged off Satsuki's hands from her shoulders. "He's here! KIZAAAAAAAAMIIIIII!" She dropped her school bag and immediately took off to her beloved boyfriend. She jumped straight into his arms, laughing and hugging him as she did so.

"Yuka," He greeted her as he planted a kiss on her forehead and set her down. "What happening to calling me by my first name?"

She blushed. "Y…Y-Yuu….ya…" She murmured. They hadn't been dating for _that_ long (in her opinion), so she felt calling him by his first name to still be really intimate.

He, on the other hand, found it extremely adorable whenever Yuka would try to call him by his first name – which was why he wanted her to do so. She'd eventually get used to it, but he'd make the best of it while it lasted.

Satsuki picked up Yuka's school bag and walked towards the couple. _So that's her boyfriend? Ho~…what a hunk! I can see why Yukachi's dating him!_

As she came closer, she got to inspect him more closely. The first thing she thought was: _Huge._ Kizami Yuuya was no short guy. He stood at _least_ a foot taller than Yuka. She could also tell that he was quite well-built. His slightly curly and tousled black hair framed his face perfectly, his dark gray eyes that held a mysterious and knowing look as if he was judging your life's value, and his cocky smirk that seemed to taunt you.

He looked pretty damn perfect for Yuka so far.

"Hm? Yuka, who's this?" Kizami gestured towards Satsuki.

She grinned as she handed Yuka's school bag to her. "Hello there~ I'm Mizuhara Satsuki, Yukachi's best friend! So…" She raised an eyebrow," how far have you two gotten~?"

"Satsuki!" Yuka blushed. "T-That's–!"

He shrugged. "Not much; I still haven't stolen her first kiss. But I could care less about that. She'll melt in my arms at anything I do," He smirked and wrapped his arms around her from behind. "Right, Yuka?"

Satsuki had to admit that Yuka _did_ look like she was ready to melt. She started laughing. "Yukachi, you're so pure! Or maybe because it's just in public and everyone's staring at you? Or do you secretly enjoy the excitement?" She nudged her a little.

"I-It's not like that at all!" Yuka pouted and crossed her arms.

"If you insist~ I have to go home early today though. It was nice meeting your boyfriend! Bye bye~!" Satsuki waved and ran off.

Kizami unwrapped his arms around her so that he could properly hold her hand. "Your brother's sick so I took the privilege of walking you home," He explained as they walked together hand in hand on the sidewalk.

"Eh? You actually got him to agre–"

"Who said I asked him in the first place?" He grinned arrogantly. "I came of my own accord."

"My brother's going to hate you even more, you know."

He shrugged. "You're still mine, with or without his consent."

She laughed softly. "I guess that's true." Something caught her eye, forcing her to stop and Kizami as well.

"What is it?" He asked and glanced over in the general direction she was fixated on, trying to see what caught her attention.

She pointed to an ice cream shop, which looked like it just recently opened. It looked pretty small and dainty though; nothing too extravagant. "Can we have ice cream?"

He blinked. "Ice cream? It's not even that hot today." Maybe it was a weird craving of her's? He had heard that girls had random cravings sometimes.

Yuka pouted. "Please? I haven't had it in a while. We can even share one if you want!" She pleaded and pointed once more to the ice cream shop, as if that would help her case.

_How come girls are so annoying when they beg but for Yuka…she looks so angelic. I wonder if she even knows how cute she looks when she pouts,_ he pondered as he sighed and pulled out his wallet to count his money. "I spoil you so much…well, whatever. Come on then."

She squealed happily and hugged his arm, only to let go and hold his hand again. "Thank you, Kizami!" She hummed cheerfully as she swung their entwined hands back and forth rhythmically to her little song. "What flavor do you want?"

He leaned down and bit gently at her ear. "Anything tastes good if it includes you." The way his breath hit her ear made her shiver, but his words also had an effect on her. She blushed harder as they neared the small shop.

The bell chimed as they opened the door and strolled in. It seemed pretty nice. It really didn't stand out too much – it was just a small, petite shop in comparison to the more ostentatious and grandiose stores. It didn't even have enough space for tables. _I guess we'll eat it at a bench or something in the park…,_ Kizami thought.

"Welcome!" The cashier greeted them. He didn't bother greeting her back; his focus was more on Yuka, who already seemed to be more intent on picking between either chocolate or vanilla.

"What do I do…chocolate is so sweet and sugary, but then vanilla also has this luscious taste to it that's irresistible…" Yuka muttered and bit her lip.

"Why not just get both?" He suggested, not exactly knowing why the decision was so difficult. It was just ice cream.

She shook her head. "You don't understand! Then you can't enjoy the ice cre–"

He was already ordering though. "One vanilla ice cream with chocolate syrup on top." The employee nodded and quickly set off to fulfill the order.

Yuka's jaw dropped. "Kizami!" She exclaimed. He continued to stand there, looking a bit bored. She frowned and pouted. "Y…Yuu...y-ya…"She whispered quietly.

"Yes?" He instantly turned around to face her.

"Alright, one vanilla ice cream with chocolate syrup on top," The employee announced and handed over the ice cream over the counter, as well as two spoons.

Kizami gave him a random amount of money, probably more than needed. "Keep the change!" He called out as he grabbed the ice cream and headed out of the shop with Yuka.

The two walked for a bit until they found the park nearby and sat down at a bench together. Luckily, the ice cream didn't melt that much, so they were still able to savor it.

"Chocolate and vanilla don't mix well together! They're….they're like–"

Kizami scooped up a bit with his spoon and put it into Yuka's mouth. "Here. Now you get to taste both chocolate and vanilla." He slipped the spoon out of her mouth and then ate some of the ice cream himself.

A blush made its way onto her face – it always did. _T-That was just an..indirect kiss!_ Yuka thought as she picked up her own spoon and ate some of the ice cream. She had to admit that it did indeed taste delicious though.

"Could this be counted as your birthday present?" Kizami asked.

"Eh?! Of course not! A-Anyways, I still don't know what to get you for your birthday…" She let a sigh escape her lips before she scooped some of the sweet ice cream into her mouth again.

He stared at her, surprised. "I said you don't have to get me anything. I'm pretty satisfied with what I've got – I don't need anything else."

"But I want to!" She insisted. "I-It's not fair that you spoil me and you get nothing in return! I–"He quickly slipped some ice cream into her mouth with his spoon, effectively shutting her up.

"Do you _really_ want to get me something that I truly like?" He smirked at her as she nodded, spoon still in her mouth. "Then how about this – I'll tell you what I want on the condition that you have to do _anything_ I want for an entire week. Or, if you can manage to successfully get me a gift that I'd be fond of without directly asking me, then I'll do anything you want for a full day. Do you accept these terms?" He pulled the spoon out of her mouth for her to answer. Using the same spoon, he scooped the remaining ice cream into his mouth – an action Yuka was all too conscious of.

The idea seemed really tempting. She had always wanted to go to the amusement park with him, but he had refused. If she could find out what he liked without asking him, then her wish would be fulfilled. She could also just submit and do whatever he wanted for a week…but would it be worth it? She decided that his second option was better. It would definitely be more arduous, but she supposed that the amusement park was worth the trouble.

"I'll definitely find you a gift! You'll love it, I swear!" She declared confidently, though that seemed to disappear once he narrowed his eyes and grinned ever so slightly.

"Oh? The first offer still stands, you know," He playfully tapped her lips with his spoon. His eyes lit up a bit with amusement as she blushed at the contact.

"I won't accept it! I can find out what you like by myself!" She vowed. "…Y-Yet, anyway…" She quietly mumbled afterwards.

Kizami chuckled and stood up to throw away the small, empty container that once held their ice cream into the trash can – with great accuracy, Yuka noted. "I see. So it's a deal, then. Now, let's get you back to your home, shall we?" He held out his hand, which she readily accepted as always.

"Mmkay!" Yuka stood up and walked with him silently on the park's sidewalk. It was rather nice, actually. It gave her the chance to take in the breathtaking scenery around her. It was autumn and most of the leaves had been colored to various gorgeous shades of red, orange, and yellow. Some trees were still a bright green, adding to the naturally colorful arrangement of leaves and blending in quite well. The weather was perfect, too. The skies were wonderfully clear, free of any clouds that might block the sun, which shone down brightly upon the land and warming it just to the ideal temperature. The small breezes that would pass through the park brought along some of the leaves with them, making them dance in the air clumsily but nonetheless beautifully.

She giggled as a red leaf fell onto her head. She took it in her hand and twisted it around in her hand for a moment before she released it and let it twirl into the air once more.

"What's gotten you into such a happy mood? You were so worked up just a while ago," Kizami raised an eyebrow as he watched her merry antics.

"Don't you think autumn is a really pretty season? I mean, look at all of this!" She gestured with her arm to the park's scenery.

He looked around. It _was_ kind of pretty…but to him, it looked the same as it did yesterday, and the day before that. "I see leaves, trees, buildings, and people."

Yuka puffed out her cheeks. "You don't see the beauty in our surroundings? It all looks so pretty though!" She giggled once more as her eyes sparkled with excitement. "The air feels so crisp and clean, the vibrant and colorful leaves are spinning around in the air, the sun which warms me up ever so perfectly – it's great! I love autumn!"

"Well, I _do_ see something pretty here…"

She perked up instantly. "What is it?!"

He leaned down and pressed his lips gently to her cheek. "You," He whispered and pulled back, smirking as he saw her getting flustered. Then, she tugged him by his shirt and stretched her neck to kiss him back on the cheek as well.

"I-I…just…ah…you…" She struggled to form comprehensive words while her entire face turned a bright shade of red.

Kizami chuckled. She was getting more confident in showing her affection. "By the way, we're already near your house and your brother is running towards us," He ruffled her hair and pointed over to a figure in the distance, who did appear to be sprinting at an impressive speed.

"Ah. I can see him," Yuka stated nonchalantly as she looked over in her brother's direction. Seeing her overly protective brother again made her quickly switch moods.

"YUUUUKAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Yuka's brother, Satoshi, yelled as he came closer and closer to them. He then skidded to a stop, panting to catch his breath as he bent over and put his hands on his knees. He started coughing as well, having still not recovered from his cold.

"Onii-chan, you should rest. Why'd you run over here?" Yuka moved over to help her brother, rubbing his back soothingly.

After he regained his breath, he straightened out and glared at Kizami, although this didn't prove to be very effective because of the difference in height – Satoshi was 168 cm, while Kizami was 186 cm. Kizami still looked to be more intimidating even if he was looking at Satoshi indifferently. There was also the fact that Satoshi was sick and thus, couldn't really look as frightening.

"I don't trust _this guy_," He turned to face Yuka and pointed accusingly at Kizami," with you at any time. I forgot to ask Yoshiki or Naomi to walk you home, so I figured that _he_ would." He paused to cough for a bit.

Yuka frowned and went over to Kizami to hug his arm. "But he's so nice to me! He walked me up to this point safely and he even bought me ice cream!"

"He could be making you lie for all I know! What if he's actually a drug dealer? Or in the mafia?" Satoshi scowled. "Yuka, he–"

"And what gives you the right to judge me, hm?" Kizami took a step closer towards Satoshi and looked down on him. "What if, you were actually jealous of me for taking away your sister? What if _you_ were in love with her?"

"That's disgusting! It would be incest! I don't think of Yuka that way–"

"You could be lying for all I know," Kizami quoted, raising an eyebrow. "Don't assume things. You people are all the same," He sighed and stepped away from Satoshi. "Well, except for you, Yuka. I'll be heading back now. I look forward to what you'll be getting me for my birthday," He smirked at Yuka and ruffled her hair before walking away.

"I…I-I'll see you later!" Yuka called out, though it sounded more of a question.

Kizami spun around, walking backwards. "What do you think?!" He grinned a little and turned around again.

Yuka blushed, knowing that he'd probably visit her tomorrow. Satoshi rolled his eyes and took Yuka by the hand, leading her back to their home. Her eyebrows furrowed together, noticing the obvious discontentment on her brother's face.

"I don't get why you don't like him so much. He's very kind and protective of me," Yuka huffed.

Satoshi clicked his tongue in annoyance. "I don't get why _you_ like him so much. He's three years older than you–"

"Love has no bounds."

"–and he doesn't care for other people's opinions–"

"He cares greatly about mine."

"–and there's also the fact that he's strong and most likely dangerous–"

"All the more reason as to why he'd protect me very well."

"YUKA!" He stopped walking and groaned. She pulled her hand out of his and crossed her arms.

"Why won't you accept us? He's done nothing to you."

"Yuka, I'm just worri–"

She interrupted him again and stood her ground. "No. Why can you date Naomi but I can't date Kizami? And answer properly this time!"

Satoshi rubbed his temples. "You already know my answer to that."

"Okay, then give him a chance," Yuka suggested instead.

He frowned. "I–"

"ONE chance, onii-chan. He really isn't such a bad guy! He may seem like he's plotting your death but he's actually such a sweetheart on the inside!" She persisted.

He stared at her, contemplating about it for a while until he finally sighed and gave in. "Fine. But if he makes you cry, I'll definitely beat him up!"

Yuka squealed happily and hugged him. "Thank you, onii-chan! And he definitely wouldn't make me cry. Besides…" She pulled back and giggled," I'd really like to see you try and beat him up." She laughed as she skipped the rest of the way to their house.

His jaw dropped. "H-Hey! What's that supposed to mea–"He started coughing again. He moaned and held his head. "I need to rest again…"

Yuka let herself into the house, slipping off her shoes and heading upstairs to her room. "I'm home~!" She announced, expecting no response since her parents were usually out for work.

However, she was surprised when someone had replied to her. "Oh! Welcome back, Yuka," Naomi came out of Satoshi's room, holding a tray with a pot of porridge and an empty bowl. "I came over to take care of your brother, but he saw you through the window and he suddenly took off. Geez, now I have to heat up the porridge again," Naomi sighed and shook her head, heading downstairs to start her task.

Yuka shrugged and entered her room, dumping her school bag onto her bed before going downstairs as well.

"I'm…home…" Satoshi moaned as he finally entered the house. Naomi came out of the kitchen and hit him upside the head.

"Geez, what were you doing running off like that?! You'll worsen your cold," She scolded as she pushed him towards the stairway. "Go up to your bed and rest." He nodded weakly and pitifully went up the stairs.

Yuka followed Naomi back into the kitchen, a question on her mind that she wanted to ask. _Maybe she could help me with Kizami's gift…_ "Ne, Naomi…?"

"Hm?" She turned her back to Yuka, more focused on heating up the soup.

"Err…well…you've been dating onii-chan for a while, right?" Yuka looked down nervously. This seemed to have gotten Naomi's full attention.

She turned around and leaned on the counter. "Yes…why? You have a boyfriend of your own as well, don't you? Satoshi keeps on complaining to me about him," She giggled. "I'm sure he's not as bad as Satoshi makes him out to be, though. So anyway, what's the problem?"

A sigh escaped Yuka's lips. "Well…his birthday is coming up and I don't know what to get him. He doesn't really like anything! But then he said that if I can get him a gift he'll love, he'll do whatever I want for a full day, a-and I really want to go the…amusement park with him," Her voice grew quieter at the end as her cheeks grew pink.

Naomi cooed. "Aww! Don't worry; I'll definitely help you get your wish! Is there anything at all he particularly likes more than anything else?"

She shook her head. "N-No…I don't think so…Well, he likes to have a silver chain hooked onto his pants. That's probably it." Yuka puffed out her cheeks and crossed her arms. "He's so difficult.

Naomi laughed. "Boys are always difficult in one way or another – then again, they must think that way for us girls, too. How about we also get my friend, Seiko's help? She'd probably have more knowledge in this area of expertise. Hold on, though. Let me finish this up." She turned back to the stove and turned it off, seeing how there was already steam coming from the pot. Carefully setting the pot onto the tray, she then made her way back up the stairs to feed Satoshi.

Yuka went up the stairs as well, but she went into her own room. She picked up her phone and decided to text Satsuki for the time being. She didn't have much homework anyway and she could always do them later.

**Yuka: Satsukiiii D= I still don't know what to get him for his b-day!**

**Satsuki: Oh, I know EXACTLY what he wants ;3**

**Yuka: =O What is it?!**

**Satsuki: ;3 Your body~**

**Yuka: HE DOES NOT WANT THAT**

**Satsuki: Oh, lighten up, Yukachi! There has to be SOMETHING he likes. **

**Yuka: I wouldn't be so sure…you've only met him for a few minutes so you wouldn't know. =3=**

**Satsuki: When is his b-day anyway?**

**Yuka: October 23****rd****.**

**Satsuki: So in a few days, then? **

**Yuka: Yup. *sighs***

**Satsuki: Get him something boys generally like. **

**Yuka: Which would be? **

**Satsuki: Uh…I don't know. What DO boys like?**

**Yuka: Ahhh it's hopeless! I'll never find him a good gift!**

**Satsuki: C'mon, stay optimistic! **

"Yuka!" She heard Naomi call for her.

**Yuka: I have to go. Cya later!**

**Satsuki: Kay. Good luck with that hunk of yours~! ;3**

Yuka blushed as she read the last text. _H-Hunk…?!_ Then again, Kizami _was_ pretty attractive…but to think Satsuki would call him a 'hunk'…! She sighed and shook her head at her friend's perverseness. She put her phone on her desk and walked over to Satoshi's room, where Naomi was.

"Yes?" She asked, sitting down next to Naomi at the side of Satoshi's bed. The brown haired girl smiled and held up her pink cell phone.

"I called Seiko, and she's more than willing to help you. Yet…"She scratched her head nervously," she could be a…._little_ perverse."

* * *

><p><em>Perhaps "a little perverse" was an understatement<em>, Yuka thought. Naomi and Seiko had both come to pick her up after school to go shopping. Kizami had come to walk her home as well, which proved to be quite troublesome. It took a little persuasion on her part to finally get him to leave – he probably didn't trust Naomi and Seiko that well.

Now, they had somehow ended up at a lingerie shop.

"Naomi~! What about this one? Sexy, right?! You should totally wear it for Mochida-kun!" Seiko's infamous cat-like grin stretched across her face as she held up a quite…revealing bra.

"Seiko! I am _not_ wearing that!" Naomi hissed back, yet Seiko could only snicker.

"Whatever you say~!" Seiko skipped away to put the bra back in its rightful place.

"U-Um…how a-am I supposed to get him a gift in t-this shop…?" Yuka stammered a little. She felt nervous being in such a place. There were so many mature and developed girls here, and she looked like a kid compared to them.

The scowl instantly disappeared from Naomi's face as she turned towards Yuka. "Oh! I'm sorry. We ended up dragging you here, even though this trip was meant for you. That Seiko…" She shook her head in disapproval. "Seiko! Let's go!"

Seiko came back pouting. "So soon? Fine fine~." She turned towards Yuka and grinned. "Yuka-chan~ You should've gotten something sexy to wear for your boyfriend too~! I'm sure he would _really_ appreciate it," She snickered weirdly in that creepy way of her's.

Yuka blushed at Seiko's bold words while Naomi scolded her friend for it. "S-Sexy…?" She murmured. She didn't think she could ever pull that off – not that she wanted to, anyway.

Naomi seemed to have heard her words. "Oh, don't worry about that. You already look adorable. Now let's go find something you think he would like."

They went out of the lingerie shop and headed towards other ones to search for a good birthday gift for Kizami. They entered a bookstore, but Yuka didn't think that he would simply want books for his birthday – he didn't enjoy reading as much as some other people she knew in her school. They searched through a clothing store, only to find out that Yuka didn't know what his size was nor what he preferred wearing ( in fact, he didn't seem like he preferred any type of clothing for that matter ). Seiko then dragged them into a cute store that sold clothing and accessories for girls for her own desires. Yuka had found a pretty cute plushie from there that she figured Kizami might like, but then quickly thought otherwise. They had visited various other stores after that, but they had found nothing good enough for him, and eventually decided to go snack at a café for the time being.

"Yuka-chan, I think you should just go with what you've got!" Seiko winked as Naomi came back with their drinks.

Yuka reached for her peach juice and sipped at it. "And what would that be?" She regretted it the moment the words left her mouth.

Seiko had a smug look on her face, her eyes glinted mischievously and the corner of her lips curved upwards in a cat-like smile. "On the day of his birthday, march straight up to him, and kiss him real good on the lips!" She held up her fist confidently in the air.

Yuka choked on her drink, as did Naomi. "W-W-What?!"

Naomi quickly composed herself and wiped her mouth with a napkin. "S-Seiko, what are you sayi–"

Seiko interrupted her. "Naooomi~ this was exactly how you came to be with Mochida-kun, right?" She nudged her friend with her elbow. "You did as I said and on Valentine's Day, you walked up to him and kissed him!"

Yuka turned to face Naomi. "I-I thought you said that–"

"She's lying! H-He confessed to me on Valentine's Day, and–" Naomi frantically waved her hands around.

Seiko held up her cell phone. "Nooope~! I have video proof right on here. I recorded the entire thing~!"

A deep shade of red came upon Naomi's cheeks. "W-Why do you have that?! Delete it! Delete it!" She demanded as she tried to reach for Seiko's cell phone, but Seiko kept it out of her grasp.

"So, Yuka-chan! I think you should do it too~! He'll definitely love it," Seiko told her.

The young girl looked down, a blush forming on her cheeks as well. "W-Well…t-that's…" She had yet to have her first kiss. _The cheek or nose is fine, but the l-lips are just…! _ She patted her cheeks and shook her head vigorously to rid herself of the thoughts.

Naomi and Seiko both froze to stare at Yuka, their mouths wide open in shock. Naomi was the first one to finally speak.

"Y-You…haven't…?" She trailed off.

Yuka softly shook her head. "N-No…not yet." She looked up, only to see Naomi and Seiko still frozen. She squirmed in her seat, suddenly feeling very conscious of herself. "I…I-Is that a bad thing…?"

Naomi was the first one to snap out of it. She cleared her throat and sat straight up in her chair. "Let me confirm this. You have never, ever _ever_ in your life been kissed by someone on the lips? Not even a small peck?"

"N-Not at all…"

Naomi stood up and slammed her hands on the table, startling Yuka and making her squeak in surprise. "B-But…_how?!_ You're so…so….cute! Adorable! Petite! Charming! Angelic! Lovable!" She exclaimed loudly and waved her arms around, earning her many stares from fellow customers at the café. Seiko put a hand on her arm, indirectly telling her to sit down. Naomi apologized quietly and sat back down in her seat.

"But, I have to agree with her, Yuka-chan," Seiko said and took a small sip of her drink. "I thought you might've gotten at least a small peck from someone. Ahh~ I remember my first kiss. It was when I was 8 years old…," Seiko put her cheek in her hand as she stared off dreamily into the distance.

Naomi sighed. "My first kiss was with Satoshi, and it was accidental. It wasn't special or anything…"

Seiko disagreed. "Accidental first kisses are the best though! They…"

Yuka tuned out on them. She didn't really want to hear about past experiences with kissing, especially when she herself had yet to have one. She took a good, long sip from her beloved peach juice and looked out through the window. That was when a familiar maroon school blazer caught her eye.

There, across the street, were a group of students from Byakudan Senior High; there was no doubt about it. She didn't see Kizami there though – but she did see someone that held very useful information. She jumped out of her chair, quickly grabbing Naomi's and Seiko's attention.

"Yuka? What are you–"

She ignored Naomi and bolted straight out of the café.

"H-HEY! YUKA! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" She could hear Naomi yelling as she ran across the street (after quickly making sure no cars were around, of course.)

The distance between her and the high schoolers rapidly grew shorter. The person she was looking for had his back turned as he casually talked with his friends, unaware of what was going to come.

"KUROSAKI-SAAAAAAAAAAN!" Yuka yelled and jumped at him.

"Y-YUKA-CHAN?!" He screamed and turned around at the last minute, just barely being able to catch her.

She laughed as he shakily put her down to the ground, earning some chuckles from some of his friends. All color was drained from Kurosaki's face – he looked like as if he'd seen the gateway to hell.

"T-That…was close…Don't ever…do that again…"He wheezed and held his heart as if that would calm it down.

"Eheheh~" Yuka scratched the back of her head.

"Kurosaki, do you know her?" A girl with short, curly brown hair asked.

He nodded and opened his mouth to answer, only to be interrupted by Naomi's and Seiko's yelling.

"Y-YUKA!" Naomi called as she eventually slowed down to a stop next to the young girl, as did Seiko. "Don't run off like that! What if a car was coming?!" She scolded before finally noticing the Byakudan students. "Yuka, who are these people?"

"We could ask the same thing for you," The same Byakudan girl stepped forward.

Yuka pointed to Kurosaki as he did the same to her.

"He's Kizami's friend."

"She's Kizami's girlfriend."

They both spoke at the same time.

It took a few moments for both parties to comprehend before realization finally struck them.

"E-EHH? H-H-How does K-Kizami-san have a girlfriend?!" A girl with brown hair styled into a ponytail with a white ribbon shrieked.

A red-haired boy agreed with her. "Yeah, why the hell does that bastard have a girlfriend?! How'd he even manage to get one?! And look, it's _this_ petite lil' thing!" He pointed almost accusingly at Yuka, which made her shy away to Naomi's side.

"I don't see how people like you can be his friends," Naomi countered, although she had meant it more for him than the others.

"Who said we're _his_ friends?" The red-haired guy scoffed and somewhat sassily put a hand on his hip. Yuka wondered if the two had a rivalry between each other from the way this person was acting.

The corners of Kurosaki's lips curved downwards at his friend's remark. "Of course we are." He then turned towards Yuka and smiled. "So anyways, what can I do for you, Yuka-chan? You were certainly looking for me."

Yuka bit her lip nervously. She had wanted to ask him about Kizami since he was closer to him than anyone else (besides her), but there were too many people here – or rather, too many people that knew him. She felt quite conscious of herself as Kizami's girlfriend and meeting his acquaintances and his possible rival. She motioned with her hand for Kurosaki to come over, which he gladly obliged to. He bent down and lent her his ear as she whispered the words to him.

"Ehhh…?! Really?!" Kurosaki's face distorted into shock as he straightened out his posture, seeing how Yuka was finished with speaking her request.

She stepped back and softly answered his question," Mhmm. It's true…"

Kurosaki pursed his lips, thinking about what to do before he finally decided. He turned around to his impatiently waiting and inquisitive friends and smiled apologetically at them. "Sorry guys. Could you go on without me? I have to help her with this – it's important."

Yuka could already tell that the red-haired rival of Kizami's wanted to protest, but the curly-haired girl crouched down in front of her and put her hands on her shoulders. "I won't pry too much in what important affairs you require Kurosaki's help for, but first may I ask you something?" She smiled.

_What's she going to ask me? She asked me for permission, so maybe it's something bad…? But she seems nice…_The young girl speculated and slowly nodded.

"Alright then. Why did you want to date Kizami?" The older girl's question grabbed the attention of everybody, making them dead silent for they wanted to hear Yuka's answer clearly.

She had to think hard about that one. It was difficult to explain the reason why she was so attracted to him. Their meeting had been purely coincidental; he saved her from falling down stairs and later, he actually turned out to be her new tutor. From there on, he always around her, whether it was for school-related reasons or simply just to hang out. She had loved the times when he visited her for the latter – he had liked her enough to actually want to spend valuable time with her. There was no doubt that she had eventually fallen for him.

Her lips parted and took in a large amount of air to prepare herself. "U-Um, well…he cares a lot about m-me, and he's always helped me with everything, even though I didn't do anything much for him…he even p-protected me from some drunken harassers…! And I…c-couldn't help but like him, and to think that he actually returned my feelings…! S-So now, I'm really happy and grateful that he picked me, of all people…" She stuttered as she nervously tried to describe her feelings in front of everyone.

They all stared at her in shock, with their mouths wide open – especially the red-haired teen. _Is he Kizami's rival after all..?_ Yuka couldn't help but wonder. The curly haired girl was the first to compose herself. She released Yuka's shoulders and stepped back, clearing her throat as she did so. "I-I see your feelings are…pure – Yuka-chan, was it?" Yuka nodded, confirming her question.

Naomi nudged Seiko. "That damn Satoshi…how could he be so blind of his own sister's feelings?" She whispered a bit too loudly.

Kizami's possible rival scowled and swiftly picked up Yuka by under her arms, making her squeak and squirm in surprise from the sudden action.

"Kai, w-what are you– let go of Yu–" Kurosaki began to object but the red-haired teen, Kai, glared back at him before staring deeply into Yuka's eyes, which she in turn had to look away from his fierce gaze. "So you're telling me…that this bastard managed to capture the heart of a dainty, petite girl like you?"

"I-I wouldn't exactly put it like that…"

The man grinned widely, a bit more ill-intentioned than a genuine smile. "Hah! So that makes you his precious lil' darling now, right?" Before she had a chance to say something, he chuckled and put her down. He turned around and started walking on ahead. "Go, Kurosaki. You have something important to take care of, right?" A few of the Byakudan students followed after him, while the two girls that had mainly conversed during this small meeting remained.

Kurosaki's eyebrows furrowed together as he tried to think the reason for his friend's actions. "Yeah…" He sighed and faced his other friends. "I'll see you guys later then?"

The curly-haired girl nodded and waved a little. "Mhmm. Take care to Yuka-chan's dear request, would you? You wouldn't want Kizami to be infuriated." She giggled a bit and followed after Kai and the others.

"W-Wait up! Mitsuki!" The girl with the ponytail quickly looked at Yuka and smiled. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Yuka-chan!" She waved and ran off to catch up with the rest of her friends.

Kurosaki whistled. "So…I don't meant to be rude, but who exactly are you two ladies?" He gestured towards Naomi and Seiko.

Seiko cleared her throat and pointed her thumb towards herself. "Shinohara Seiko! And this here is…!" She maneuvered behind Naomi and was about to grope her breasts until Naomi suddenly elbowed her harshly. Seiko dramatically collapsed to the ground, clutching her chest in pain. "G-Gahh! N-Naoooomi… how could you be so heartless?!"

Naomi's eye twitched as a vein in her forehead throbbed. She took in a deep breath and exhaled, trying to calm her irritation. "I'm Nakashima Naomi. We're friends of Yuka's brother – err, well, I'm his girlfriend."

"I see…well, it's a pleasure to meet you two. I'm Kurosaki Kensuke, a friend of Kizami. Now then, I'm supposed to help Yuka-chan get him a present for his birthday," Kurosaki introduced himself and gave a friendly wink towards Yuka as he did so.

"Please tell me what Kizami likes, Kurosaki-san!" Yuka's eyes sparkled. "I really want to get him a good gift!"

Kurosaki let out a good, hearty laugh. "Of course! I'm afraid that may be kind of difficult, though. As you know, he doesn't like nor dislike anything – except for animals. He has this hatred for animals that I simply don't understand," He shook his head in disapproval. "I can tell you that he likes silver accessories though. Have you seen the chain on his pants?" Yuka nodded. "Well, he likes things like those. They seem to appeal to him for some reason."

"Hmm…silver accessories? Would he like a necklace, then?" Naomi brought up.

"No…I tried giving that to him on a previous birthday. The next day, he gave it back saying it didn't suit him."

"Ah! Then what about a different one, then? Maybe he just didn't like the one you gave him!" Yuka suggested.

Naomi nodded in agreement."That's true…maybe a thin chain necklace would work. Those look pretty nice!"

"Oooh, then put a nice silver ring on it too. I've seen some of those before! I'm sure it'd look great on him, if he's as hot as you say he is, Yuka-chan," Seiko winked and grinned at Yuka, who blushed.

"I-I didn't say that he was–"

Kurosaki held up his hand, stopping them. "Okay okay, hold on. Let's quickly go back on topic. I'm not going to discuss how attractive my friend is." He coughed. "Come on now; let's go find a necklace suitable enough for him."

They went to various jewelry shops after that, searching for Kizami's possible birthday gift. They had looked everywhere for something befitting of him, yet it seemed like none of the shops they visited had the perfect item – it was either "too girly" or "too pretty". Kurosaki and Yuka had been the judges on that.

"Kizami is a complicated man who likes the simplest things in all its perfection," Kurosaki had told them.

He certainly did like simple things, but those were still hard to find. The concept of simplicity was not very popular, unlike the very intricate and detailed accessories. The only ones they _did _manage to find were way too overpriced for their value, and thus, wasn't really worth it. Naomi and Seiko suggested finding other silver accessories, such as a plain, smooth ring or even a pretty handheld mirror. Kurosaki informed them that Kizami was not _that_ vain.

In the end, they found nothing that was suitable for him, and it was already close to sunset. They were going to the last jewelry shop they could manage to find in the city before giving up for the day.

"Ughh…why does he have to be so picky?" Naomi groaned, weary from the day's events.

"Kizami is simply problematic and a pain to deal with. If Yuka wants to get him a gift he'll love, it has to be _absolutely perfect_. He won't take a second-rate gift," Kurosaki explained, which only earned him more groans.

Yuka was starting to lose hope as well, though. They had searched the entire city for the one thing Kizami had liked and yet they found nothing – she was on her last string of hope. She had asked Kurosaki again about Kizami's interests, but even he admitted that he did not know what else Kizami particularly favored. If Kurosaki didn't know, then Yuka was sure she didn't know them either.

"Welcome!" The cashier greeted them as they entered the small jewelry shop. It didn't look like it had many accessories, but it was still worth checking for. They looked through the glass display cases, inspecting the various types of jewelry. Some of the necklaces were unexpectedly beautiful and at an undervalued price, while others were fairly decent, but nonetheless pretty.

_Ah! They have the chain necklaces! _Yuka thought excitedly. Her mood instantly rejuvenated the moment she saw them in the display cases. She trotted on over and bent down to inspect them closer at eye level. The necklaces were all very simple, since they were basically chains linked together. However, they varied in length and size, as well as the different types of chains. Her eyebrows furrowed as she thought hard on which one would look best on Kizami.

"Are you searching for something specific?" The employee startled her as he had suddenly disrupted her concentration. She jumped a little and looked up at him, who was smiling kindly at her. "You were staring intently, so I was wondering if you needed help."

She nodded and stood up straight. "I'm looking for a birthday present for my b-boyfriend, and I figured he would like something like this. I'm not 100% confident, though…" She bit her bottom lip. "He's quite…difficult. He's picky and he doesn't really like anything in particular."

"Oh, I see! Hmm… I think this would suit him, then!" He chirped and pulled out a key from his pocket. He unlocked the glass display case and carefully took out a necklace that Yuka had missed before, placing it onto the surface of the glass for her to see clearly. It was a small, thin chain necklace that would probably only reach down to just below Kizami's collar bone (she made a rough estimate). It wasn't too thin though, nor was it too large – it was the perfect size. Yet, it still looked a bit…plain.

"Hold on. I've got something that will make this look perfect," He winked in a non-flirtatious way and headed over to the other display cases. He pulled out something and made his way back over to where Yuka was. He opened out his hand, revealing a medium-sized silver ring. It was quite round and smooth, but a bit rough around the edges. There was a narrow, black segment that ran through the middle portion of it, contrasting greatly with the silver.

"I-It's…pretty…" Yuka held the ring in her hands. It was simple, albeit refined and eye-catching. She would've gotten it for Kizami, were it not for his size. She didn't know what size he was – it was such a shame.

The unnamed employee smiled again and gently took the ring back from her. "This isn't meant for his hand. This goes right…" He gingerly and expertly hooked the ring onto the necklace," here…!" He held up the necklace in the air, which now held the suspended ring.

"U-Uwahh! It's perfect!" Yuka exclaimed as she delicately held the necklace in her hands, catching the others' attentions in the process.

"Did you find something?" Naomi asked, peeking over Yuka's shoulder. She gasped at once when she saw the silver accessory. "That's absolutely _gorgeous_!"

Seiko looked over Naomi's shoulder, gasping as well at the object of attention. "Yuka-chan, that's perfect! He'll love it for sure! I bet he'll sweep you up into his arms and smother you in kisses~!" Yuka instantly blushed at her words. She couldn't really imagine him doing that, but the thought did have an effect on her.

"I wouldn't go so far to say that, but I definitely agree – it's beautiful, Yuka-chan. You should get it for him." Kurosaki stood next to Yuka, nodding in approval at the accessory. "If he doesn't like this, I don't think he deserves a cute and compassionate young lady such as yourself. Then again, it's not up to me to decide that." He smiled and patted her head.

Yuka nodded and turned to face the patiently waiting employee. "I-I would like to purchase this!" She announced to him.

"Alright. I'll wrap it into a small box as well, unless you would prefer not to?" He slightly raised an eyebrow as he picked up the necklace from her hands.

A smile lit up her face at his offer. "That would be nice! Thank you!" _I finally got him a gift! I hope he likes it! _Yuka thought while the employee went to go wrap up the present. _Would it be good enough, though…? Maybe I should've gotten him something better…_ She frowned at her own thoughts and lightly patted her cheeks while shaking her head wildly. _No! Don't be pessimistic, Yuka! Have faith in yourself!_

The man came back at an impressive speed, a small azure box bound neatly with a navy blue ribbon in his delicate grasp. "Here you go, little lady. Just for you, why don't I give you a 50% discount?" He offered.

"R-Really?! But…are you allowed to do that? I-I mean, your boss–"She immediately tried to object against the idea.

"Shh," He whispered and held up a finger to his lips at the same time they curled slightly upwards to a more devious smirk. Her mouth opened in an 'o' shape before she closed it and nodded quickly in understanding.

Kurosaki dug into his pocket and fished out his wallet. "Here, I'll pay for it." Before Yuka could say anything, he was already handing over the required amount of money over to the worker.

"Have a nice evening! And good luck with your boyfriend!" The employee waved a little as Yuka and the others took the present and exited the store.

The sun had already set and had long disappeared behind the horizon, leaving only vibrant hues of red and pink in the sky as its remnants. The temperature had considerably dropped as well, signifying the coming of nighttime.

"Now then, I live on the other side of town, so I'm afraid we have to part our ways. It was a pleasure hanging out with you all, though," Kurosaki started.

"Likewise. I hope we could hang out more like today, except without the stress and pressure put upon us. Perhaps sometimes we could go out for coffee?" Naomi held out her hand, which he willingly shook.

Seiko wrapped an arm around Kurosaki's shoulders as if they were already on familiar terms with one another. "Also, Kurosaki-kun, if you need any advice in love, you can always come ask me~!" She smirked mischievously.

Naomi smacked Seiko upside the head, making her let go of Kurosaki's shoulders and flinch away from him. "Don't listen to her. She's too perverted for her own good." Naomi rolled her eyes.

Seiko raised her eyebrows suggestively. "But Naooomi, you're the one who engaged in all the–"Naomi blushed and put a hand over her friend's mouth, abruptly stopping her from speaking any further.

Kurosaki laughed nervously at the two before turning to face Yuka. "Ah, Yuka-chan. Make sure to keep that in a safe place, okay? Don't lose it!" He grinned and patted her head. "I'll see you sometime soon, then!" He waved and ran off.

Yuka nodded confidently and looked down at the present, her eyes sparkling with excitement and glee. "I'll definitely make sure this is safe! This is Kizami's precious present, after all!"

* * *

><p>…At least, that's what she had said. She had placed it in one of her desk drawers and then went to bed for the night. Now, it was morning and it wasn't there anymore. She stared blankly at the vacant drawer as if it would appear in there at any given moment.<p>

_W-Where…is it…?_ She thought, still trying to comprehend what's happening right now. An empty laugh escaped her lips. "Ahahahh…maybe it's in the other drawers!" She spoke to herself.

It was not in her other drawers. She pulled all of them open and only saw what was already in there before.

The gift was nowhere to be seen.

Realization seem to have finally struck her as she sank to her knees and slowly brought her hands over to her mouth. "N-No way…! I-I…where…t-the present…!" She frantically scrambled over to her bed and looked under it. "N-Not here…" She checked her closet. "Not here, either…!" She looked inside her school bag. "W-Where is it…?!"

She ran out of her room. "I-It has to be here somewhere! Somewhere!" _M-Maybe onii-chan stole it or something! Yeah! _She sprinted to her brother's room and slammed open his door as well.

"U-Urhhh…?" Satoshi groaned, now awakened by his younger sister's antics in the morning. He rubbed his eyes as he sat up in his bed. "Y-Yu…ka? What are you… doing so…early in the morning?" He coughed in between words. It appeared he was still sick; it probably worsened a little from the past few days.

"Sorry, onii-chan, but I need to search your room!" She declared loudly and marched inside without his consent. Now _this_ alarmed him.

He bolted straight out of bed and pushed Yuka back out of his room. "Whoa whoa whoa whoa _whoa._ W-What are you…" He had a small coughing fit from exerting so much energy in a short amount of time before continuing. "…doing?! Y-You can't just simply go through my room!"

Her cheeks puffed out. "But I need to!"

"For what reason? There are things I obviously don't want you to see in my room…t-the same goes with you too, right? Plus, I'm sick…"

He did have a point. Now that she thought about it…maybe she didn't really need to go in and thoroughly inspect his room. Perhaps he hadn't stolen it after all – her brother wasn't one to do something so petty. Besides…there were all sorts of things in there that she might see that would scar her mind forever. She shivered inwardly at the thought.

He sighed. "Whatever you're looking for…do it later. It's too early for this." And with that, he slammed the door on her.

She glumly went back to her room and hopped onto her bed, sprawling across it. Staring blankly up at the white ceiling, she huffed and tried to think about the possible whereabouts of the missing gift. "Where could it have gone…? And to think that I would lose it so easily just after a day of purchasing it…his birthday is so soon, too…" She griped and rolled over onto her side. After a few moments, she decided that mulling over it wasn't going to do anything and decided to painstakingly search her room again from top to bottom.

The results were the same.

"I-I really did lose it…! Ohh…w-what am I-I going to do…?!" It had been over an hour and her room was a mess – or maybe that was a slight understatement. Books and papers were strewed about across the room; some of which were somewhat damaged from being handled carelessly. Her blankets and pillows were in a disheveled mess on the floor. The contents of her school bag were emptied in a disorderly fashion, crumpling some of the other papers that fell out of the bag. Mismatched socks and various clothes were scattered around everywhere – the floor, her bed, the window sill, etc. It was definitely going to be some gruesome work cleaning it all up, but she was more fixated on finding the recognizable azure gift box.

Unborn tears threatened to fall from her eyes but she quickly wiped them. "M-Maybe…Kurosaki-san can help…" She reached for her cell phone and called him.

Riiiing….Riiiing.…Riiing…..Riiiiing….

_Please pick up!_

Riiii–

"_Hello? Yuka-chan_?"

"K-Kurosaki-san!" She sniffed and wiped her nose a little. "I-I…err…I…" She struggled to form words. What if he got mad at her for losing the present so easily?

"_W-What is it?! What happened? Are you crying?!"_

She shook her head and then realized he couldn't see her over the phone. "T-The…present…i-it…!" She gulped, mentally preparing herself to tell him. "I-I lost it!"

"_O-Oh Yuka…! It'll be fine! Where did you put it last night?"_

"I-I put it in my desk drawer…a-and then I ate dinner…a-and went to sleep. Now, i-it's gone! I even checked the rest of my room!"

"_A-Ahh, don't worry! I'll come by your house later to help you search for it! It can't just mysteriously disappear on its own – it has to be somewhere! So please do not fret!"_

She sniffed and wiped her nose a little. "O-Okay…thank you, K-Kurosaki-san."

"_No worries! I hope you are able to find it soon."_

Yuka nodded and hung up, placing her cell phone back onto her nightstand. She looked towards the half-hanging calendar on her wall – the 23rd of October was marked with a red circle, the words '**Kizami's birthday!**' written underneath. Today was the 22nd. She sighed and exited her room – she would at least eat breakfast before Kurosaki came over.

It was around noon when the doorbell rang. Yuka quickly finished putting the last book in its rightful place and ran downstairs to answer the door.

Kurosaki was panting heavily, putting his hands on his knees as he fought to catch his breath. He shakily held up a finger, as if to say 'Hold on'. Yuka went back into her house to grab a cup of cold water for him. By the time she came back, he had regained most of his breath and eagerly accepted the drink. He gulped it down in record time, breathing out in relief as he finished it.

"Thanks," He grinned and wiped some sweat from his forehead. "I had to go run an errand, and then I remembered I had to help you find Kizami's gift. So as soon as I finished with that, I ran over here as fast as I could," He explained.

"You didn't have to run all the way here…" Yuka gestured with her hand to invite him inside her house. He stepped inside and politely took off his shoes before walking in further.

"Nonsense. Kizami's birthday is tomorrow – we should find his present as soon as possible. Wouldn't you agree?"

A smile made its way onto Yuka's face. _Kurosaki-san is so thoughtful and kind…I'm really fortunate to have him help me,_ Yuka thought and walked up the stairs with the other following behind her. "I guess we can start with my room first, since that's where I last saw it. Even though I already checked twice..." She led him the rest of the way to her room, placing her hand on the handle of her door.

"A-Alright…if you don't mind me entering, then…" Kurosaki gulped at the same time Yuka slowly opened the door . He hadn't really entered a girl's room before.

"It's a bit messy still since I didn't do a very good job at searching for it," She laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

Despite her words, it was actually a very immaculate room, Kurosaki noted. There wasn't a single stain on the walls or ceiling. The bed was made, with the blankets tucked in neatly and the pillows arranged in an orderly manner. Her school bag was placed upright next to her desk, which only had a paper or two as well as a pencil on the surface of it. The curtains on her windows were only drawn halfway, letting in some of the sun's rays to brighten up the room. It was so tidy and well-kept that he didn't know what part of it was the slightest bit messy.

"Your room is very…clean and organized. I don't see how it could be messy in any way," Kurosaki told her honestly.

"Really? I thought it was." She shrugged and walked in casually, plopping down on her bed – unlike Kurosaki, who cautiously took a step forward and looked around as if he was exploring some mysterious, dangerous territory. Eventually, he just settled on leaning against the wall next to the door.

"So…where should we start?"

Yuka stood up and walked over to her desk, pulling out the third drawer. "Well, I put it in this drawer, but it's not there as you can see."

He headed over there as well to see the contents inside it more clearly. Like she said, the azure gift box was not in there. He moved to open the other drawers, hesitating for a moment and keeping his hand on the handle as if to ask permission from her. Seeing how she didn't say anything, he took that as a yes and opened the drawer; it was empty. He tried another one. It too, did not contain the object they were both looking for.

"I-It's not in there…" Yuka muttered quietly as she sat down on her bed again, a bit afraid that her remark would be considered 'sassy'.

"I'll check anyway."

She was speaking the truth. He decided to check behind her desk; the space between the desk and the wall was far too narrow for the gift box to ever fit in it. _Perhaps behind the curtains?_ Nothing but a little dust on the window sill. He frowned. "…This might take some time."

Yuka nodded.

It was around late afternoon when someone had knocked loudly on the door. Yuka and Kurosaki were in the middle of searching through her closet and stopped once they heard it.

"I'll get it!" She stood up and walked out of her room, heading straight downstairs. "Who is it?!" She asked as she neared the front door.

"You know damn well who it is!"

She _did_ know who it was. She opened the door and ran straight into the person's arms without even looking at them.

"Kizami!" Yuka squealed ecstatically, even though a part of her reminded her that she had lost _his_ gift – and the fact that Kurosaki was there inside her room right now, plus the fact that Kizami was quite…possessive.

"Yuka, what have you been up to?" He pushed at her a little and pinched both of her cheeks. "My microscopic heart is terribly wounded by the fact that you ditched me yesterday for your brother's friends." His words were heavily laced with sarcasm as he rolled his eyes and released her cheeks to tilt her chin up. "But…I have to say, what _were_ you up to? I'm quite intrigued. I hope you haven't forgotten about what happens tomorrow," He chuckled while Yuka's cheeks grew pink.

"I-I haven't!"She exclaimed, although her confidence waved a little. She didn't want him to find out that she had lost his present.

He narrowed his eyes a little as he stared intently at her. "…I see. My first offer still stands, you know."

"I won't accept it! I'll be sure to give you your present by the time the clock strikes midnight!" She accidentally blurted out. She already regretted what she said. _Oh no…did I just–_

Kizami's eyes lit up in amusement while he raised an eyebrow and smirked."Oh? Is that a promise? Alright, I'll take you up on that. Would that also mean you're inviting me to stay over for the night, then?" His infamous smirk grew a bit wider at the same time her blush intensified.

"I…I-I…err…" Yuka looked down but his grip on her chin made her look up at him. "Y-You….youcanstayforthenight!" She quickly squeaked out. It would be the first time he would stay overnight at her house, and her brother would most likely object to the idea, but she had already given him her consent – if he managed to understand her, that is. Then again, he probably wouldn't take 'no' for an answer.

He chuckled and released his grip on her chin, only to pick her up and hold her in his arms bridal style. "You're so light and easy to carry. That's one of the many reasons why I like you, Yuka." He entered her home, taking off his shoes and closing the door as he did so.

She rested her head against his chest, pressing her ear lightly against the spot where his heart was – it was beating regularly to a rhythmic pace. It sounded more like a melodious tune to her ears though. "W-What other things do you…like about me?"

Kizami headed towards the living room and set her down on the couch, kneeling down in front of her to look at her in the eye. "What else do I like about you? Hmm…your innocence and purity," He leaned forward and dipped his knee into the couch, biting playfully at her ear and earning a squeak from her, "your petite body," He took her hand in his and laced their fingers together, showing how large his hand was in comparison to her smaller one, "the way you're so willing and submissive. See, you're not even protesting." He pulled away from her just enough so that he could see her flustered expression. He continued on, "Your adorable face," He removed his hand from her's to caress her bright red cheek, "You have your pride as well. So persistent and determined – like with my birthday present." Yuka opened her mouth to say something but quickly closed it instead. "You find joy in the simplest things; most of which I don't really understand." He pressed his lips against her forehead, knowing that she loved it when he kissed her there. She pouted in the slightest. "Your pout when I dislike something you like, or when you don't get what you want." He ran his thumb across her lips. "Your sweetness and obliviousness is uncanny. You readily accepted me despite knowing the consequences," He grabbed her hand and led it to his heart, "which is what I like most about you. What more can I say?" The corners of his lips curved upwards in a smirk as he patiently waited for her response.

Yuka was too stunned to say anything – his words _definitely_ had an effect on her, as well as his actions. She opened her mouth, only to close it because she couldn't form any words. To think he had liked so many things about her – he had openly described them to her, too. It felt almost…unrealistic, considering this _was_ Kizami here. Yet, she felt more happy and elated than anything. _He likes me so much…m-maybe even …love, but I wouldn't go so far to say that yet! It really makes me happy hearing his feelings for me…_ She must've taken too long dwelling in her thoughts, as he had already spoken again.

"Why don't you tell me what you like about me, then?" Kizami reached for a few strands of her hair and twisted it in his fingers.

Yuka's blush that was slowly going away rejuvenated instantly at his question. "W-W-What I….l-like about you…?!"

He nodded. "Go on, tell me. I'm quite curious as to what you found so appealing of me." She looked down, only for him to release her hair and tilt her chin up. "Look at me, Yuka. Am I that unattractive?"

It was actually the exact opposite. The way he appeared at that moment…it made her want to melt into his arms. His eyes were just barely lidded, holding a mysterious yet alluring look to them. His lips were parted and curved a little at the ends, indicating he was amused. His hair was slightly more disheveled than usual, a few stray strands of hair falling in front of his eyes and making him look that much more attractive.

That, and she was still delirious from his words.

"N-No, it's the o-opposite of that! Y-You look...um...! W-Wait, that's not the point! I-I…errr…I–!" She almost started spouting nonsense until she was interrupted by the ringing of a cell phone.

Riiiing….Riii-

Kizami cursed under his breath and dug into his pocket for his phone. He hastily looked at who was disturbing his precious moment before dismissing it and throwing it across the couch. "You were sayi–?" His cell phone rang again. He groaned and walked over to the end of the couch to reach for the cell phone, answering it instead this time. "Freaking mood killer. I hope you know you'll have to pay the consequences later," He hissed loudly and hanged up.

"W-Who was that?" Yuka asked, a bit relieved that she did not have to answer. Unlike him, explaining her feelings was like explaining what water tasted like.

"Shimada Kai," He scowled in distaste. "You probably don–"

"Oh! Him! He has red hair, right?" Yuka chirped, recognizing his first name 'Kai'. Kizami narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"How do you know him? You're not going off with any of my supposed friends, are you?" His words held a tint of malice.

She giggled and shook her head. "Are you jealous? I happened to see Kurosaki-san with his group of friends, and that person was there. He seems like he's your rival."

Kizami walked back to her and leaned over, nuzzling his nose into her neck. "Damn right I'm jealous. You're mine, Yuka." He pulled back, holding her hand and bringing it up to his lips. "You better not forget that."

"I-I wouldn't dare to! But then, t-that would also mean…you're…m-mine…" She blushed as she held onto his shirt and pulled him a little closer.

He chuckled. "You're getting quite confident in your actions," He pointed out. She nodded. "I would like to think I'm still dominant, though," And with that, he kissed her right at the corner of her mouth, smirking as he did so. He removed himself from her and saw that her entire face and neck had turned a distinct red while the rest of her body was frozen stiff.

He started walking towards the kitchen. "I'll be in here if you need me!" He called out.

Yuka didn't really hear him though. She was still trying to process what happened. _D-D-Did he j-just…a-and…i-it was…_She touched the spot where he had kissed her._ I-I-It was so close to my l-lips! I-It was o-only a few centimeters a-away from my f-first….kiss! _She slumped low into the cushion before she suddenly bolted upright. _W-WAIT! W-What am I doing?! I shouldn't be doing things like this when Kurosaki-san must still be up there, searching for the present!_

She ran upstairs and slammed open the door to her room, only to find that Kurosaki was nowhere in sight. Everything that had been moved or shifted during their search had been placed back into their rightful spot – except for one thing. There was a note on her desk. She walked over to her desk and picked it up.

_**Yuka-chan,**_

_**I saw from the window that Kizami was coming, so when you left to go greet him, I quickly tidied up the room again and left – Kizami is possessive and would find it highly suspicious if I was seen in your room. I am truly sorry that I was unable to help you find his present. I hope you can find it soon. **_

_**- Kurosaki **_

_**P.S. Destroy this note once you've read it. Don't let Kizami read it before his birthday!**_

Yuka felt a bit disheartened at the fact that he couldn't find it either. It was already nearing the evening, and the deadline was midnight. Then there was the fact that Kizami was staying for the remainder of the day and night, so she couldn't really discreetly search for it while he was there.

"Yuka!" Kizami called for her.

She instinctively crushed the paper in her hands. "I'm coming!" She yelled back and ripped the note to shreds, making sure to throw away the pieces afterwards. She ran down the stairs and headed over to the kitchen.

"Did you run out of coffee?" He asked while he looked inside an open cabinet.

"Err…I think so. You want to drink coffee?" Yuka frowned. "You don't usually drink coffee, though."

"I can't find any other drinks. Did you reorganize your kitchen? Everything's misplaced and I don't know where things are now." He scowled and closed the cabinet.

Yuka nodded. "My parents thought it was too disorganized, so mostly everything is in a different place now," She explained. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, obviously disapproving of the reorganization. She giggled and trotted over to the fridge, opening it and easily locating the soda; it was quite hidden behind some of leftovers from dinner the day before. Grabbing one of the soda cans, she popped it open and handed it over to Kizami. "Here you go. I'm sure you'll figure out the locations for everything again. You managed to remember where everything was fairly quickly when you first became my tutor."

Kizami accepted the beverage from her and gulped some of it down before placing it on the counter. "That was a pretty long time ago, back when your brother actually tolerated me." He slowly licked off some of the excess liquid on his lips, which made Yuka avert her eyes for that moment. "Speaking of your brother, where is he? Surely he would try to kick me out of your home by now." He wrapped his arms around her. "I'm not complaining though – I dislike your brother."

"He's sick, so he's resting right now. S-So…we have the…house to ourselves…" She clung to his shirt and buried her face into it in an attempt to hide her embarrassment.

He smirked. "Oh? What were you thinking that we should do then?" He bent down and placed his lips near her ear. "Are you more impure than I thought, Yuka?" She shivered from his cold breath hitting her ear.

"N-No! I-I didn't mean i-it like that! I-I was saying t-that since my brother i-is currently sleeping, w-we wouldn't be disturbed anymore or anything like that!"

"So you _were_ thinking of something naughty?"

"No, I w-wasn't! I-I…!"

He laughed crudely and ruffled her hair. "If you say so." He grabbed his soda and walked off towards the living room. "Hm…what do you suppose we do until midnight? I have no desire to lounge around in boredom." Plopping down on the couch, he took another sip of the soda.

Yuka sat down next to him with her hands placed nicely on her lap, unlike him who sat inelegantly with his elbow propped on the armrest as he rested his cheek against his knuckles. "We could watch a movie!" She proposed.

He made a face of disgust. "All movies are the same – fake and a mockery towards life. Their only purpose in existing is to entertain people with their ideal concept of morality, which clearly does not work for me."

Yuka smiled at the other's words. He viewed things from a different perspective. She didn't completely understand that way of thinking, but she liked how he refused to accept society's way of thinking - it made him that much more unique and exceptional. "Even horror movies?" She mentally prayed that he didn't like horror movies as well.

"Even horror movies," He nodded. "The way they portray death is too simple. It is far too unrealistic – I don't understand how people like it."

"You sound so sophisticated when you describe how you think," Yuka giggled.

He raised an eyebrow. "Are you implying I'm not smart? I _am_ your tutor. I can also figure out what people are feeling, easily enough." He changed his position to hover over her, a hand on the right side of her head and one knee pressed into the couch. "For example…earlier, you were stressing over my present, weren't you? Something must've happened to it, am I right?"

_Oh no, how'd he figure that out?!_ "N-Nothing happened to it!" She bit her bottom lip as her cheeks warmed up.

"Then you should be able to give it to me right now, right? There's no need to wait until midnight." He leaned a bit closer to intimidate her more.

"But i-it would technically be considered your birthday at midnight…! It would be improper to give it to you b-beforehand!" She squeaked and closed her eyes when he suddenly came closer, the tips of their noses touching.

"I'm impatient. Give it to me," He growled softly.

"I-I can't do that…! It's –…err…it's–"

"STOP DEFILING MY SISTER!"

Both of their heads turned towards the stairs, where the source of the new voice came from. Satoshi stood there, weakly hanging onto the railing. Despite being handicapped from his cold, he sprinted towards the two and pulled Yuka out from under Kizami, holding her tightly against him in a protective way.

"A-Ah, onii-chan! You said that you would–"She started to protest and squirm in her brother's grip.

"I never said he could touch you like that!" Satoshi glared at Kizami, who straightened out and calmly put his hands into his pockets.

"H-He wasn't doing anything much! Besides…I've seen you and Naomi kiss intimately sometimes! You do it when you think no one's looking!" Yuka pointed out. She was actually lying; she had never seen Naomi and her brother kiss other than a small peck on the lips. She had only said so because she felt the need to defend Kizami. Although she was also slightly relieved that her brother had come and interrupted them – being around Kizami too much wasn't good for her poor, virgin heart.

Her brother's cheeks that were already colored a soft red from his sickness turned into a much darker shade at Yuka's statement. "H-How did you–wait, that's not the point…! Why are you here anyway?!" He pointed accusingly at Kizami.

"I'm her tutor as well as her boyfriend, in case you've forgotten." Kizami slyly used his status as an excuse. "There's also the fact that my birthday is tomorrow, and she has promised me to give me my present at exactly midnight." Yuka gulped a bit nervously at the reminder.

Satoshi looked at Yuka as if to ask if he was telling the truth. She nodded. "It's true…you can ask Naomi too, if you don't believe me." The two males looked at her strangely, wondering how Naomi of all people would know. "Please let him stay the night, onii-chan! He won't do anything to me," She pleaded.

It went quiet, remaining that way for a few long moments. Satoshi broke the silence with a loud sigh and released his grip on his sister, indirectly giving Kizami permission to spend the night. Yuka squealed ecstatically and jumped into Kizami's arms.

"I'll beat the crap out of you if you touch her inappropriately in any way," Satoshi hissed at him, who in turn started laughing roughly. Yuka couldn't help but giggle a little as well.

"Is that a challenge?" Kizami had a smug look on his face as he wrapped an arm around Yuka, earning a growl from Satoshi.

"I–"He was about to reply rudely until an urge to cough overcame him.

"Ah! Onii-chan! This is what happens when you overexert yourself." Yuka easily slipped out of Kizami's grasp and ran towards the kitchen. When she came back, she had a cup of water in one hand and Satoshi's medicine in the other. He gratefully accepted the medicine and took it, gulping down the water afterwards. "Now go back to sleep. You need your rest." She pushed him up the stairs.

"Okay, okay…I'll go rest…" He coughed once more and weakly headed back to his room by himself. Yuka turned around and went back to where Kizami was.

"Your brother annoys me," Kizami told her honestly.

"He'll get used to you – hopefully. He's usually much more pathetic."

He chuckled. "Is that so? It must be true if you're the one saying that." Yuka nodded.

"By the way…could you help me with my homework? It won't take long, I promise!" She smiled apologetically.

"You still have homework? Fine," He replied. She cheered happily and took hold of his hand, leading him upstairs and to her room. "How much homework do you have?" He asked as he sat down on her bed.

She hummed while she took out some papers from her school bag. "Not much! With your help, I'm sure we'll get it finished in no time!"

Despite that, it took them a good few hours or so. It was a little bit after 11:30 P.M by the time they finally finished the last of Yuka's homework. It was mostly due to Yuka not understanding the problems well enough and the two getting sidetracked. Sometimes Kizami would fall back onto her bed and not help her at all, saying "This is pointless". She would groan and give up on her homework until he would help her again, since those times were usually when she was stuck on a problem and she couldn't figure it out herself. Satoshi had interrupted them and came in more than once as well, making sure that the two weren't doing anything inappropriate; Yuka had prohibited him from entering her room after the fourth time.

After she was finally done with her homework, she moaned in exhaustion and fell back onto her bed. Kizami sat up next to her, staring at her in amusement. "And who said it wouldn't take long?"

The 14-year old female pouted. "I didn't think my homework would be this hard. You also kept distracting me!" She huffed and turned her head to the side. She felt the spot beside her sink down as he leaned over her. He gently but firmly held her cheek in his hand and turned her face towards him so that he could look at her in the eye.

"On the contrary, I believed it was you who distracted me with your presence. Ahh…I want to keep you to myself and never let anyone take you…" He murmured, caressing her cheek with his thumb.

She averted her eyes as her cheeks reddened. "I _am_ yours, though…" She muttered.

"Of course you are. That's not completely what I meant, but that's alright." He pinched her cheek a little before he pulled back and got off her bed. He stretched out his arms and cracked his neck, glancing at the clock as he did so. "Already this late, huh…?"

Yuka sat up and looked at the clock as well, freezing up as she saw the time. _11:40…?! There's only 30 minutes until midnight! I didn't spend any time looking for his present at all since he came here…what should I tell him…?! "Sorry, I lost your present"?! T-There's no way I can tell him that! Especially when I told him with such confidence that I'd get him a present he'd love…_

"Ah well, I'm going to use the bathroom," He announced and exited her room. She sighed, stressing out more than ever. It was like that feeling she got when she procrastinated on her homework and she had to do right on the night before it was due, except now she felt like it was a thousand times worse.

Her cell phone beeped, signifying a text. She reached for her cell phone to see who had texted her.

**Satsuki: Yo, Yukachi~! Tomorrow is your hunk of a boyfriend's birthday! So what'd you get him~? **

**Yuka: Satsukiii! I lost his gift! And I accidentally promised to give it to him by midnight – which is in 30 minutes! What should I do?!**

**Satsuki: By MIDNIGHT?! Yukachi, you screwed up! BIG time!**

**Yuka: I know that! Should I just tell him that I lost it?**

**Satsuki: I don't know! I don't have a boyfriend! Or maybe… you could just use your body ;3**

**Yuka: SATSUKIIII! Not helping!**

**Satsuki: I'm serious! Tell him that he could do whatever he wants with you for a day as a substitute for his lost present!**

**Yuka: *sigh* I don't know…Maybe I will do that then…**

Yuka placed her cell phone back on her nightstand, hearing the loud beeps but not bothering to answer Satsuki's texts. _Yeah…maybe I'll do just that. I'll apologize to him and then offer myself to him for a day. I guess that's the only thing I can do,_ she thought glumly as she sighed once more. She jumped off her bed and checked the bathroom, but it was empty.

"Eh…? Did he use the downstairs one?" She asked herself. She stepped down the stairs, making sure not to step too loudly in fear of waking up her brother. She headed for the downstairs bathroom, only to find that it too, was empty. Her eyebrows furrowed together. _He's done using the bathroom? Where is he, then?_

She walked into the living room, noticing that he wasn't there either. _Maybe the kitchen…_ she made her way towards the kitchen, and found that he indeed was in there. He was searching through the cabinets again, muttering incoherent words of frustration. She was about to go up to him and tell him directly, when suddenly Seiko's words rang in her head.

"_On the day of his birthday, march straight up to him, and kiss him real good on the lips!"_

Yuka's face reddened at the thought, wondering why she had recalled that memory. Seiko had also said that it worked for Naomi on Valentine's Day. Her heart started to pound loudly at an irregularly fast pace. _K-Kiss him…? Should I do what Shinohara-san said, after all…? T-That would be my first kiss though…! Then again…it would be better than doing whatever he wanted for a full day, I guess. Wait, would it? I don't know what kind of things he'd want me to do…! What should I do…?! K-K-Kiss him, or offer myself to him for a day…?!_

She continued to mentally debating the pros and cons of both options. Would either of them even suffice as a good birthday present? She didn't know. She had to choose one of them, though – the clock was ticking and it was getting dangerously close to midnight. She couldn't just break her promise either – it was not like her to do something so horrid. She gulped and finally settled on her decision. Whatever she did now, she would try to not regret it.

Her heart pounded louder and faster than ever as she gulped and mustered all of her courage. _Alright, Yuka…it's now or never. You can do this. It'd only take a minute at most! You'll probably look back on this someday in the future and laugh at it, so make the best of it while you can!_ She tried to encourage herself.

She shakily took a step forward, and then another, and another. She froze, her muscles tensing up and her face flaring up more than before. _M-Maybe I should try to run and get this over with…Y-Yeah! That'd be better…j-j-just get it over with…if only my legs would move. _She was so nervous, she could barely walk steadily. _Come on now, Yuka…you can do it. He's just over there. Run as fast as you can and get it over with._

She patted her cheeks a little and shook her head from side to side. She inhaled and exhaled deeply, trying to calm her rapidly beating heart. It was beating so much she thought it would burst out of her chest. She took another step forward, preparing herself to run straight at him.

She bit her lip and gulped nervously again.

_Here goes nothing._

_3…_

_2…_

_1…_

_go._

"Y-YUUUUUUUUUYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" She screamed at the top of her lungs and sprinted towards him faster than she had ever done so before.

"Wha–MMPH?!"

_I did it. I-I-I did it…_

She had leapt into his arms and pressed her lips against his, squeezing her eyes shut and holding his face softly but firmly with both of her hands. _I-I-I-I'm really…k-kissing him…_ She thought. His lips were soft and melded perfectly with her's, as if they were meant for each other. The faint taste of the soda he drank earlier had stayed on his lips, letting her taste a little of it. She tasted something else as well, something unique and special in its own way. For the longest time, they were frozen still. She was lacking experience in kissing – she didn't know what to do. She tried moving her lips and tilting a bit to get a better angle until a hand snaked around her waist and the other made its way behind her head, entangling its fingers in her hair and roughly pushing her against him more. A squeak escaped her lips, only for them to be captured by his own greedy pair.

To think that he would readily return the gesture to her – it was too much. She suddenly felt conscious of herself, embarrassed from her sudden action and how he had kissed her back. Wasn't this enough? She tried to push him away, but the moment her lips left his, he growled and instantaneously jerked her back and kissed her again. Ahh…she couldn't think straight anymore.

His tongue slyly sneaked forward and licked her bottom lip before he gently gnawed at it as well. When she refused to, he bit harder at it; she wisely decided that giving in to him was probably better. All logic and thought left her as she shyly parted her lips. His slick tongue expertly darted into the opening, grazing slightly against her teeth before it met with her own tongue, making her almost squeak again in surprise. Her senses were suddenly enhanced by tenfold. That addicting taste of his…she was getting drunk off of it. The pair of lips that were pressed against her's felt pleasantly hot; she longed for more of that warmth. The ends of his silky soft hair were tickling her cheek ever so slightly. Did kissing felt this amazing? It seemed so much more intimate and sensual though; it wasn't like the soft pecks that Naomi gave to Satoshi.

Her chest felt like they were on fire and she felt lightheaded – whether from the kiss or the fact that she needed oxygen badly, she didn't know. She pulled away slowly as did he, a small string of saliva connecting between them. Their breaths were ragged and heavy; the warmth of each pant caressing each other's deeply flushed faces; Yuka's more so than his. This was probably the first time she'd ever seen his cheeks colored so distinctly – it wasn't necessarily a bad thing, though. If anything, he looked more attractive this way and it almost made her want to kiss him again. His eyes were half lidded and had this murky and misty yet desirous look in them. As if he read her thoughts, he gently yanked her back down and captured her mouth once more. His tongue wetted her slightly puffy lips before he pulled back again, breathing heavily. She leaned her forehead against his and tried to regain her stolen breath.

"H-Happy….birthday, Y-Yuu..ya…," Yuka managed to breathe out and pecked him lovingly on the lips. She only heard his rough, uneven breathing for a while until she finally heard him spoke.

"…Say it…again…" He murmured. "Say…my name again…"

She pushed at him a bit to look at him straight in the face. "…Yuu…ya…"

"Again…Say it again…"

A smile lit up her face. "Yuuya…"

"Again…" He dragged her back then and kissed her for a second, their noses touching as he pulled back a little. "Call me by my name again…"

"Yuuya…"

"One more time…" He breathed.

A soft giggle escaped her puffy lips. "Yuuya.…Yuuya…Yuuya…!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and rubbed her cheek against his.

He moved to nuzzle his face into her neck. "I love it…My birthday present – I love it..."

"D-Does that mean…we can finally go to the amusement park together?"

He chuckled. "Is that what you want? Yeah, we'll go to that damned place…"

Her eyes glistened with tears of joy. "Yuuya…!" She kissed him again. "Yuuuuyaaaa...!" She dragged out the vowels in his name.

He laughed a little as he wiped away her tears at the corners of her eyes and pressed their foreheads together gently. "That was the best gift I've ever gotten…Thank you, Yuka…"

She giggled. "I'm glad you loved it…" She hugged him tightly in affection, him returning the gesture as well.

Unbeknownst to them, a certain brown-haired teen leaned against the other side of the doorway, smiling softly to himself. He looked down at the open azure box in his hands, the navy blue ribbon undone and the silver necklace inside shining a little in the darkness. He closed his eyes and gripped it lightly.

_I'm sorry for doing something so petty, Yuka…but now, I clearly understand your feelings. You two were always meant for each other, after all…_

He slid the box into his pocket and walked away, the melodious sounds of joyous laughing and giggling ringing in his ears.

* * *

><p>AN. Yeahhh, this is a pretty long story. I originally planned it to be a nice, simple 1k words, but it somehow evolved into around 15k. Well, this story was for my birthday last week (It took me around a week to finish writing this due to school and other real life problems, like usual), so happy late birthday to me! You could consider this as a birthday present if you want.

Since this was a non-Tenjin AU, I sort of eliminated Kizami's psychotic and murderous personality. I hope this didn't make him too OOC. As for the other characters, namely his classmates, I based them off of what I read off the wikia. I haven't watched/played/read Book of Shadows, so I tried to not have them take part as much in this story.

In other news, chapter 9 of **Perfect Forgotten Love** should be posted soon! My editor has been procrastinating heavily on it despite my constant nagging; I already have chapter 10 written out and I wrote this story, and she hasn't finished editing yet. Which begs the question, would you guys prefer quality over time? For time's sake, would you prefer if I posted chapters that were not edited or proofread by someone else? Please let me know!

This story was also only proofread by me, and I tend to overlook some mistakes, so please notify me if there's any mistakes in a review or a PM!

**Edit:** Thank you, guest reviewer for telling me this! I looked back at it and indeed realized that Yuka might have gotten a bit OOC at the end there (specifically during the kiss). I fixed it a little to suit her more innocent personality; adding more lines, erasing some, etc. I hope it's satisfying enough! If not, I'll try to fix it again!


End file.
